I need your help
by TraKo'H
Summary: Une journée comme une autre au commissariat, jusqu'à ce que le commissaire ait besoin de l'aide de sa secrétaire. Swalène, parce que je les aime bien tous les deux :)


**I need your help**

La première fois que Marlène avait croisé la grande brune à l'accueil du secrétariat, elle n'en avait rien déduit de plus que d'habitude. Une nouvelle conquête, un nouveau feu de paille qui brûlerait trop vite et se consumerait avant d'avoir pu réchauffer le cœur de son cher commissaire. Finalement, elle n'était pas jalouse de ces femmes, elle était même un peu triste pour elles. Elles ne sauraient jamais quel homme extraordinaire se cachait derrière cette carapace d'arrogance et de mauvaise foi...

Elle avait ce privilège et si une part d'elle-même rêvait toujours qu'un jour, il lui ouvre enfin son cœur, elle était son amie et ça comptait déjà beaucoup.

Laurence était reparti un soir ou deux avec cette femme, puis ne l'avait plus revu. Un bouquet de rose avait été commandé et envoyé. Affaire classée, songea Marlène.

Néanmoins, une semaine après l'envoi des fleurs, la femme brune ré-apparue, aussi naturellement que si elle n'était jamais partie et s'installa face au bureau du commissaire. Marlène l'aperçue alors qu'elle ramenait un rapport à l'accueil. La dame croisa son regard l'espace d'une seconde, mais cela suffit à Marlène pour décider qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup... Elle entra de nouveau dans le bureau et s'assit à sa place, le dos droit.

Le commissaire semblait plongé dans un dossier et n'avait donc rien remarqué de sa soudaine nervosité. Elle pouvait vivre avec l'idée que Laurence sorte avec toutes les femmes qui lui plaisait, mais s'il s'attachait à l'une d'elle... C'était horrible ! Allait-elle devoir à nouveau supporter d'être mise à l'écart ? Non ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Pas cette fois ! Mais comment procéder ?... Que ferait Marie-Chantal ?

_*Si tu veux vraiment sortir avec, pourquoi tu ne l'invite pas à boire un verre ?*_

Grotesque. Décidément, les conseils de Marie-Chantal tenaient de plus en plus de ceux d'Alice...

Et pourtant...

« Commissaire ! »

L'intéressé sursauta. Il sembla hésiter une seconde à lui faire une remarque désobligeante, mais finalement, il lui accorda son attention.

« Oui, Marlène ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour l'inviter à dîner, à boire un verre, à aller marcher, n'importe quoi de plausible, mais rien ne sortit. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, essaya de nouveau de formuler une phrase... En vain. Un muscle joua dans la mâchoire de son patron. Mauvais signe...

_*Lance-toi, ma fille ! Dis-lui !*_

« Il y a une dame dehors pour vous ! »

_*Bravo, vraiment..._*

« Ah ?

-Oui, Commissaire. La grande dame brune avec qui vous étiez la semaine dernière. »

A sa grande joie, son annonce ne sembla pas réjouir le commissaire, qui se ré-installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Merci, Marlène, mais je n'attends personne. Cette dame a dû faire une erreur, voilà tout. »

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, soulagée malgré elle.

« Bien sûr, Commissaire. »

Elle ouvrit un magazine, se promit que la prochaine fois, elle aurait plus de courage et se plongea dans l'histoire extraordinaire d'une petite fille d'ouvriers devenue l'égérie d'une grande marque.

Les heures suivantes passèrent tranquillement. En fin de journée, Marlène rassembla ses affaires, souhaita une agréable soirée à son patron et sortit du bureau. La femme brune était encore là, lisant un livre. Marlène faillit lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, mais comme elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse, elle se contenta d'ouvrir son parapluie pour affronter le temps triste de novembre et rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain, elle arriva de bonne heure au commissariat. Elle préparait la cafetière en fredonnant, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma en claquant. Marlène laissa échapper un bruit de désapprobation. Les gens ne respectaient plus rien !

« Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer sans frapper ! Vous... Commissaire ? »

Laurence était collé dos à la porte, la cravate de travers. Il avait l'air... Marlène cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas tellement l'air du commissaire, comme ça.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Commissaire ?

-C'est cette femme... Quelle plaie ! » devant le regard perdu de sa secrétaire, Laurence tenta de se reprendre. Il redressa sa cravate et essaya de reprendre sa contenance. Le plus silencieusement possible, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'extérieur.

« La dame d'hier soir ? » Demanda Marlène, toujours indécise.

« Chuuuut ! » Souffla Laurence en refermant la porte. « Elle va vous entendre.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Elle non plus ! Je lui ai envoyé un message de rupture clair et cette abrutie reste persuadée que je veux la revoir ! »

Il fulminait, l'oreille toujours à l'affut d'une intrusion et regarda sa secrétaire.

Marlène riait. En silence, mais tout de même.

« Oh, bien ! Formidable, Marlène ! Moquez-vous donc de moi plutôt que de m'aider à trouver une solution ! Manque de respect à un supérieur, ça peut vous coûter cher !

-Oh, pardon, Commissaire ! C'est juste que... » Elle s'interrompit pour ne pas éclater franchement de rire. « C'est une situation... Inattendue. »

Laurence allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand son prénom retentit dans le couloir. Il se figea.

« Marlène, aidez-moi ! »

Sa demande fit réfléchir Marlène. Elle trouva touchant de voir le commissaire, d'habitude tellement sûr de lui, lui demander de l'aide. Mais que pouvez-t-elle faire ?

« Elle est amoureuse, Commissaire et on ne peut rien contre l'amour...

-Oh, par pitié ! Epargnez-moi vos inepties sur l'amour, Marlène ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

-Au contraire, Commissaire, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est le moment parfait. »

Que c'était amusant de le taquiner un peu, pour une fois ! Peut-être pourrait-elle exploiter un peu cette situation ? Ca ne risquait pas de se reproduire !

Un bruit de talons, bien net, attira leur attention et Marlène vit le commissaire se décomposer un peu plus.

_*C'est l'occas', Marlène !*_ Voilà que les conseils de Marie-Chantal raisonnaient avec la voix d'Alice ! _*Fonce !*_

« J'ai... J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais il va falloir me faire confiance... Vous me faîtes confiance, Commissaire ?

Laurence planta son regard dans le sien. Visiblement, il n'était pas certain de sa réponse...

Une ombre apparut derrière la vitre de la porte.

« Oui, je vous fais confiance. Votre idée, vite ! »

Un nouveau « Swan ? » résonna, mais ni Marlène, ni le commissaire n'y prêtèrent attention. La peur au ventre, la douce secrétaire avait clôturé la distance qui la séparait de son patron pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'espace d'une seconde, plus rien ne bougea. Marlène eu l'impression que son cœur lui-même avait cessé de battre pour venir se loger dans sa gorge. Mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de reculer. Elle allait s'excuser d'avoir tout gâché quand une des mains de Laurence glissa dans son dos, la seconde se logeant derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher et sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser bien réel.

D'abord complètement passive, Marlène finit par répondre au baiser qui prit une tournure beaucoup plus passionné. Elle laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux du commissaire comme elle l'avait souvent rêvé et pencha légèrement la tête pour se rapprocher encore d'avantage.

Laurence en profita pour approfondir leur échange. Le bout de sa langue vint doucement inviter la sienne et un soupir échappa à l'un d'eux.

Perdu dans leur monde de sensations, ils ne remarquèrent pas que la porte s'était ouverte.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Cria une voix suraiguë, brisant l'étreinte du couple.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Marlène fusilla la nouvelle arrivée du regard avec tant de véhémence que cette dernière fit un pas en arrière, surprise.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais déjà quelqu'un, Swan... » Reprit la dame sur un ton plus prudent. « Je... Je vais y aller, je suppose... » Elle jeta un regard noir à la secrétaire blonde qui le lui rendit bien et repartit sans un mot de plus.

A nouveau seuls, Marlène osa un regard vers son patron, puisant son courage dans le fait qu'il ne s'était pas sauvé. Pas encore...

Il avait l'air aussi sonné qu'elle par l'intensité de leur baiser. Il se racla la gorge, recula d'un pas et sembla chercher ses mots.

« Bien... C'était... » Nouveau raclement de gorge. « Excellente idée, Marlène. Je... Oui. » Il recula encore, lui offrit un sourire maladroit sans la regarder dans les yeux. « Excellent résultat.

-Merci, Commissaire. » Répondit-elle machinalement, pas tout à fait remise de ses émotions.

Laurence hésita avant de s'installer à son bureau. Il ouvrit un dossier, le referma, prit son stylo qu'il posa plus loin, sortit une feuille, la rangea, rouvrit un autre dossier... Avec un soupir agacé, il abandonna l'idée de travailler.

« Marlène ?

-Oui, Commissaire ?

-Que diriez-vous d'un dîner ce soir ?

-Oh ! Avec plaisir, Commissaire ! »

_*Ben, voilà ! Je te l'avais bien dis ! Bien joué, Marlène !*_

Bon, l'invitation venait de lui, mais c'était bel et bien le résultat qui comptait.

_Fin._

_Note de l'auteur : Et voilà une autre idée... Je me demandais depuis longtemps ce qui pourrait pousser Marlène à faire le premier pas. Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas tellement à son personnage, mais elle a beaucoup de ressources et je pense qu'on ne lui accorde souvent pas assez de crédit :3 Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, je n'ai pas encore décidé si ça resterait un One-shot ou si je tentai la rédaction d'une suite !_


End file.
